A World Where Everything is Different Yet Still the Same
by WolfSymphony
Summary: Justice league meetings had never been anything entertaining or unique, but this one surely took the cake! When two women appear looking very much like Superman and Batman. The League doesn't know what awaits them. Cross-reality/Dimensions. Genderbent Bat-family meets Regular Bat-family
1. That One Meeting That Wasn't Boring

**Hey guys! I've written this new idea and I'd like to see what you thought! Enjoy! There are no OC's just to let you all know! Okay well on to the story, I apologize for typos also.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, Justice league or anything belonging to D.C. Comics or the D.C. Universe.**

* * *

The meeting had started off normal enough. The original members all sat in their respective seats around the round meeting table. Superman was still talking about the latest cat in the tree, well not really but he might as well have been. Flash kept zooming out of the room to get treats from the cafeteria, or at least that's where Hal thought Barry was going. The rest were listening, or at least some, and the ones that were listened with their eyes rather than their ears.

Flash was eating; munching on his chocolate bar happily.

Batman was brooding (as he always is).

Wonder Woman looked poised and professional (but you could definitely see it in her eyes: she wanted to go home).

Hal was making tiny green cars drive around his spot of the table, making loops and other extreme obstacles with his ring.

Aquaman looked used to this.

And J'onn...well he just looked like J'onn.

"...preparation is key. What if the next attack catches us unaware? How many people could get hurt? Innocent lives are at stake and it's on us to make sure none are lost." Superman continued to talk about their duties as heroes and all of the good important information. Then, he just stopped mid-sentence, all he did was stare at the middle of the table, or rather the space over the middles of the table.

"Clark." Batman said gruffly, his tone authoritative but there was an underlying sense of concern. Or was it paranoia?

"There's something...There's something heating up the space on the table. It's just in one spot, floating there and it's getting hotter." Superman replied, his tone serious and confused. Could it be an attack? Everyone kept their eyes on the spot Superman was concentrating on, and then stood along with him when he jumped to his feet. Every member preparing for an oncoming attack.

 _Zzzt~_

A buzzing sound came from nothing and steadily got louder, sparks flew in mid-air and disappeared as quickly as they appeared. The sparks became more erratic until there was a loud ripping sound, along with the continually heating spot opening into a burning white space.

"What the-!"

"Prepare for-"

"There's something there-"

The light emitted a blazing light, but it was not bright enough to blind the other members in the room.

A loud grunt could be heard suddenly as a blur of blue, red, and black flew through the portal looking tear and fell onto the table with a loud thunk.

Before anyone could react, one of the figures, the red and blue one, was sitting up and holding the dark clad one to their chest. They were both women, but they were wearing peculiar outfits, both of them were riddles with wounds, some worse than others.

The one that was sitting up looked towards all the league members, as if just realizing that there were more people in the room. Blue eyes widened then looked at everyone dangerously, her brown hair, though matted with blood, still framed her soot covered face. She tightened her hold on her companion, and finally met Superman's serious eyes. Startling blue meeting the same shade of blue. She wore his colors, her red skirt was ripped in places and her long sleeved blue shirt with the superman symbol over her chest charred and blood splattered.

"You," she uttered loud enough for everyone to hear. "Are you the good guys or the bad? Answer honestly, I _will_ know if you're lying." Everyone blinked. How would she know if they lied? How would she react to the answer?

Distinct clicks made their way into Superman's ear, it was Bruce and he was saying something. Or at least he tried before-

"I can hear that," The "Superwoman" growled although there was something in her eyes that showed a bit of recognition. "I would advise you to answer swiftly, or else I won't be holding back.

"We aren't. Bad guys I mean." Superman replied quickly. Superwoman remained still for a second, then release a breath of relief.

"I believe there is a lot I have to explain, but at the moment my friend needs help." Superman had almost forgotten about the woman in Superwoman's arms, he inclined his head and listened to her heart beat, it was erratic but not dangerously so, or at least not yet. She, like Superwoman, was dressed in a costume, the difference being that hers was almost identical to Batman.

The leaguers had long since put down their weapons, although they still remained prepared for any attack.

"My friend nor myself are enemies, I don't think we aren't even from this dimension." Superwoman stood, her friend held up to her chest weightless in Superwoman's arms.

Superman approached the two and made to take "Batwoman" from Superwoman's arms, but before he could reach her Batwoman's eyes opened, they were easily visible through her broken lenses. Her eyes landed on Superwoman, she was dazed but not completely out of it.

"You alright Batwoman?"

"Put me down." Superwoman's eyes narrowed scoldingly.

"You're injured." Batwoman _growled_ , actually growled.

"Put. Me. Down. _Now._ " She had noticed the current company they had and wasn't pleased to be seen carried like a damsel in distress, her legs weren't broken that's for sure. Superwoman grudgingly put her down but remained close enough to catch her if she were to fall. Batwoman did a similar sweep of the room before cursing under her breath, something only the residing Supers could hear.

Nobody knew what to say, so everyone just stood in an awkward silence, the only person speaking was Superwoman as she quietly filled in her companion. Once she finished, Superwoman looked inquiringly at Superman, nodding her head as a sign that they had finished their discussion. Superman returned the nod and approached once more, moving to take Batwoman's arm.

"Don't even think about it, Kent." Superman flinched back as if burned.

"How do you know…?" He trailed off, staring at Batwoman's broken lenses.

"We are from similar worlds, I believe Superwoman is your counterpart. That being so your name should correspond with her's." Batwoman grimaced and her heart beat quickened in panic and pain.

"We will explain once Batwoman has gotten treatment." And with that the two strangers exited the meeting room, leaving the heroes staring at them, all except Batman who quickly followed them.

This could only mean disaster, and it seemed the league was right in the middle of it.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So, what do you think? I actually have a lot planned out for it...well sort of, things are different in Superwoman and Batwoman's world so I'm excited to write about that. Basically, their genders have been swapped. This is on the Batman topic because it'll be revolving around the Bat-family. So, there will be Bat-family soon enough! Perhaps I'll do their P.O.V next chapter.**

 **Leave me a review if you can, I'd love to see what you thought!**

 **Ciao!**

 **-WolfSymphony**


	2. Finding Robins

**Hey there! Welcome to newcomers and welcome back to returning readers! Thank you all for your reviews, favorites and follows, they mean a lot to me and I love seeing what you guys think!**

 **Shout out time! (Let me know if you don't feel comfortable with your name up here and I'll take it down~):**

 **Agent Grayson**

 **Chibi Rose Angel**

 **Link0011**

 **Master-Juan-X**

 **My Name Is Oliver Queen**

 **PuppyProngs**

 **SHL3**

 **Writersblocks09**

 **nerdygirl12345**

 **Omaribacache316**

 **Stijk2014**

 **SkillzR3solve89**

 **Mireilles3**

 **Guest Reviewer**

 **Thank you all! I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Batman, or the Justice League, or really anything belonging to DC Comics!**

* * *

The original members of the league all cramped together in the very small infirmary room. J'onn kindly applied the final bandages to Batwoman and backed away towards the League. Everyone seemed docile enough. Batwoman took a deep breath, if this world was similar as her own they should know her secret identity already right?

"I'm sure you are eager for answers, correct?" Batwoman looked around and received various signs of agreement. Batwoman sighed softly and removed her cowl.

"My name is Bianca Wayne, I am the only daughter of Thomas and Martha Wayne." Bianca looked at Batman, and after a moment of staring each other down Bruce removed his own cowl. Bianca's eyes widened slightly as she took in the details of Bruce's face.

"You...You look just like Dad." Bianca whispered more to herself than anyone else, it was strange. Her mother always did say that she took after her father more than herself, but seeing Bruce, he really did look similar to Thomas Wayne. Shaking it off, she fell silent once more trying to mentally organize all the information she gathered.

"My name is Clarissa Kent. Ma and Pa raised me, I don't believe anyone else would have the patience for me." Superwoman smile good naturedly at the group. She had cleaned up now and looked like the kind hearted Superman everyone knew and loved. Brown curls cascaded gently over her shoulders, her red cape fell like a wave of fire to the ground. Her boots, the same color, reached mid thigh, with golden accents. She stood tall, authoritative and yet not aggressive, but the group knew better.

"The question that remains is: how did you get here?" Bruce looked at both women seriously.

"There was a man, he went by the name of Locus. He caught me off guard while I was on patrol. I was with Nightwing and Red Hood. I believe they were caught in the blast as well, they were in the last universe we stopped. They could be lost anywhere at this point." Bianca looked down at her hands. How were her girls? Had they been hurt? Locus had been targeting specific people, but what could he want? The way things were going, his actions could cause catastrophic damage to the fabric of reality, severing ties with all universes. If he didn't know what he was doing, he could destroy them all.

 _Zzttz~_

Wait, this was happening again!? Once more a portal appeared and out came two black clothed people fell out, both tumbling over each other until they rammed into the wall with twin grunts.

"Reeeed, you're pulling my hair!" One said to the other.

"'Wing, stop _stabbing_ me with your claws!"

"It's not on purpose!"

"Get off!" Finally, after untangling themselves from each other, they both stood and in that instant both residing Bats straightened abruptly, for different reasons of course. One of the figures was Red Hood, surely up to trouble as always, but what was he doing here in the Watch Tower! Upon closer inspection, Batman realized that this Red Hood was not his own, he relaxed slightly but not completely.

"Nightwing, Red Hood: report!" Both figures turned rigidly and stared at Bianca.

"Batwoman!" the one in the blue replied. She wore a black body suit and buckled, rubber heeled combat boots. A blue bird stretched over her shoulders and met at her back. Her face was covered by a domino mask. Smiling brilliantly she looked around the room.

"Aunt Superwoman!" She said once she spotted her surrogate aunt. The one presumed to be Red Hood took off her hood and looked around suspiciously. Her gun holsters couldn't be seen from the front, they most likely rested at the back of her waist. She held her red shining hood under her arm, looking through a domino mask she slowly approached nodding towards the group of heroes standing at the other side of the room.

"Hey Boss, who're they?" Red Hood asked once she made it in front of Batwoman.

"They are the Justice League. We landed on an alternate dimension. Here the only difference I can see is the fact that everyone is the opposite gender." Hood and Nightwing both nodded gravely. The Nightwing girl turned and smiled brilliantly at everyone, bringing two fingers up to her forehead in a mock salute.

"Hey there, I'm Nightwing. You guys probably figured that out though." Taking a closer look at Nightwing's fingers, batman could see sharp claws protruding from every one of her digits. Something Batman had really only noticed on Talons, and Catwoman but hers were different. She couldn't be, could she?

"I'm Red Hood." The second taller girl said neutrally-really only as formality because the group should have figured it out by now-while trying to shake off Nightwing's elbow from her shoulder. Once she saw she couldn't win, she simply gave up, but not before jabbing her index finger into her sister's rib. Nightwing gasped and twitched in her spot. Pouting she glared at Red Hood, then she smirked. Revenge was always best served cold, it would wait until the right time.

"Wait, hold the mayo here, are you telling me that Red Hood, the most annoying, stuck up, constipated looking, anti-hero is buddy-buddy with you guys?" Hal stood straight from his leaned position on the wall, his hands up in a "hold on" gesture. Nightwing lifted an elegant eyebrow, Green Lantern, or Haley Jordan in her universe, seemed to have a lot in common with her male counterpart. Red Hood kept her face passive, her eyes couldn't be seen but one could imagine her blinking at Hal as if he was stupid. Nightwing smiled and shrugged, not knowing what to say.

"Of course Hood is our friend. Gosh, she's family! What would I do without my Little Wing to bother?" Nightwing smiled and tried to get her sister's head in a headlock, failing horribly because of the height difference.

"Gee, 'Wing. I feel _so_ loved." Red Hood said sarcastically as she dodged Nightwing. They kept jumping around, Hood even went as far as to take out one of her guns. Nightwing didn't seem to care. ( "I will shoot you." Hood. "Nah~ You love me too much to do that!" Nightwing. "Girls, stop. **Now**." Batwoman.)

"Wait, so in this universe, Red Hood is the enemy?" Clarissa asked aghast, Red Hood wasn't her favorite Bat, but she trusted her with her life in battle. To think that in this world she wasn't welcomed by the League, how many lives had been lost without her?

"Something like that. It's a bit more complicated than that, but it can all be explained later." Batman said stoically, but Bianca knew the subject wouldn't be touched at all if it could be avoided. Something had happened in this world. Before anyone could say anything else, Batman reached his hand up to his com and listened to whatever message was being transmitted.

" _ **Nightwing to Batman. I repeat: Nightwing to Batman, do you read?"**_ It was Dick, but what could he be calling for?

"Nightwing. Report." The female Nightwing perked up, looking at the male version of her mother. Everyone else continued on with their own conversation. Superwoman filled in the newly arrived Batclan members on what had happened.

" _ **Okay, good you're there. Well it seems we have a little, uh situation here in Gotham. Robin and I were patrolling and we met up at some point with Red Robin. He had picked up some strange energy readings from near where we were staking out, something about the gravitational pull being sucked in and spit out at the same time? I don't know, but anyway, Red Hood showed up to taunt us just before a sparks started flying out of thin air and then there was a burst of white light and two bodies came flying out of this portal looking thing. They're both unconscious at the moment, but that's not the weird thing. They both have matching costumes to Red Robin and Robin, except they aren't exactly the same. And they're both girls, so it rules out the possibility of clones. What should we do? They might wake up any minute and- Hey! Calm down, we're the good guys."**_ Gunshots could be heard as well as shouts of chaos.

"Listen Nightwing, do not hurt them. Detain them and get them to the Batcave. That's an order."

" _ **Hey I'm trying to help. Gah! Okay, copy that Batman. Detained and unharmed, got it. Stop it! Nightwing out!"**_ When Batman straightened out, his eyes met with Bianca's, she clearly knew something was going on.

"I think your Red Robin and Robin were found. They'll be taken to the Batcave once they are detained." Batwoman winced almost unnoticeably at the choice of wording, but she knew well enough that her girls wouldn't simply believe anything without proof, as long as they were unharmed when she saw them, she would be happy. They were strong fighters, they were trained to be. Bianca sighed slightly, her muscles ached, and she felt weary and old. What would she do now? This...this could be a war. Once all her Robins were united what would she do then? Where would she go? What about Alfreda? If she hadn't been transported here she could still be in her original universe and in danger of an attack.

"You and your girls can stay with me. The manor, as you may already know, is big enough for all of us. We can work out a plan from there." Bianca looked towards Bruce, he would give strangers asylum? Well, they weren't complete strangers were they? It was kind of him nonetheless. It was almost as if he had read her mind.

"Thank you, Bruce." Bruce nodded fractionally before turning away and walking towards the door. Her appreciation was not taken lightly, he more than anyone knew what a 'thank you' from Batman meant, no matter what universe.

"They should arrive at any moment. Let's go." A man of few words. Without saying 'good bye', Batman walked out, leaving the three Bats and the Super to look at where he stood before, the rest of the League seemed used to this type of leave.

"You should go Batwoman, I'll be remaining here. Perhaps there are some extra rooms here I could rest in." Superman raised a hand slightly to get Superwoman's attention.

"You could stay with me if you'd like. Or I could take you to Ma and Pa. I'm sure they'd like to meet you." Superwoman smiled, and nodded.

"See, I'm all set. No need to worry about me." Said Superwoman, as she rested a hand on Batwoman's shoulder. Batwoman scoffed, shrugging off the hand then resetting her cowl over her head.

"Who said I was worried?" She stood matter of factly and took a deep breath, before taking slow tentative steps towards the door. Almost mimicking Bruce's departure, she looked back at Nightwing and Red Hood, calling to them in their silent language. She met Superwoman's eyes for a split second and then left without another word. Superwoman understood though, and smiled warmly at her best friend. ' _Don't die.'_ Once they were gone, Hal cupped his hands around his mouth and shouted, "You're welcome!" After her. From there everyone began to disperse, each one of them leaving to where ever they needed to go.

"Come on, I think Ma is making Pie today." Superman hovered out of the room, Superwoman looked out into the space outside the glass window. The stars shone brightly, these stars were the same as her own, and yet they weren't. Her fists clenched tightly, her home, her friends. She would get back for sure, but for now she had to plan for battle. She had to prepare for war. For this attack, could only mean _war._

In a majestic flourish she turned, her cape fluttering behind her sweeping the floor in red fiery fabric. At the moment though, she was going to eat some of Ma's pie.

* * *

 **At Wayne Manor:**

Alfred had finally finished dusting the main halls, well at least finished dusting them for the tenth time that night. It was very well past sundown, the moon already halfway up into the sky and his two young masters had departed into the dark city streets of Gotham. Alfred trusted their abilities to fight and protect each other but he had this weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. He tried baking cookies, but while they cooked in the oven his mind had been idle and needing a distraction he began to dust, and to sweep and mop and wipe and dust again, and again and again. Until his arms were sore and his heart ached more.

This was absurd, never had he been this nervous before, or this anxious. Not even during his time serving the queen, but it was a strange premonition and he didn't like it one bit.

Sighing for about the fifteenth time that evening, Alfred entered the kitchen to boil some water for tea. Upon entering his muscles coiled at what he saw, and his hand stretched towards the nearest weapon spot, next to the fridge was his hunting rifle, carefully hidden for this reason.

"Oh, Mr. Pennyworth. I mean no harm, I assure you. I do believe I have been transported from my home into yours, the only way I could repay my intrusion was by making you some tea." Near the sink stood a woman, her long black dress almost touching the floor. It was a head maid's dress, and just slightly her black polished heels could be seen. She moved carefully and with grace as she filled the tea kettle with water and then walked it to the stove, her heels clicking authoritatively. Her grayed hair was tied into an elegant braided bun, with only one strand out of place. Having realized this she quickly tucked it back into her bun. Finally, she turns towards him, her hands finding their way down her stark white apron as she fixed its nonexistent rumples.

"I say, and who might you be, my lady." Pennyworth said his voice steady, not betraying his erratic heart's beating.

"Quite the charmer, aren't you Mr. Pennyworth. Well, I must say, I do believe you are me, and I am you. Alfreda Pennyworth, my good man, and fellow agent if I am correct." Alfreda winked carefully at Alfred. Alfred still didn't quite believe the woman and she could see it.

"The Queen's pet rabbit was Anarchy. If I recall correctly, you wondered why the Queen would name her rabbit this until she put you on his caring duty. You were greatly displeased and from then on and cannot look at a rabbit without being greatly displeased at how that day resolved itself. I do not believe green paint comes off of Kevlar easily." At this Alfred relaxed, this woman had to be him, no one else could possibly know that for it happened deep within the walls of the Queen's palace. Very deep within. He hummed in displeasure, Anarchy, he was quite suited for his name, that was certain.

After a moment, Alfred approached the table in between himself and his counterpart. Pulling out a chair, he gesture for her to sit, he could see that she was tired. She gratefully accepted his offer and once she sat down he went to the oven to remove the cookies before they burned. Never had he burned cookies before and this wasn't going to be his first time.

"Alfreda Pennyworth. It seems our names, as well as our mannerisms do not differ greatly from each other's." Alfred chuckled humorously.

"If we are as similar as you believe, then I can understand why." Alfred set the tea set carefully for two, then at the center he put the teapot and steadily poured the boiling water onto the awaiting herbs.

"Quite right sir, you are quite right." Alfreda smirked and waited for the tea to completely strain itself before taking the pot with stability equal to Alfred's and pouring the tea into both cups. Then she sat and put her hands on her lap, staring at Alfred awaiting to see if he actually did believe her. Alfred sat in the same position, looking straight into her battle worn eyes which still gleamed with power and courage. Blinking he reached out and put one sugar cube into each of their cups before picking up his own and sipping from it, relishing its warmth. Alfreda did the same, her shoulders relaxing noticeably in relief.

From there, they waited in silence for the next course of events to take place, but at the moment, the tea was warm and the peace was exquisite. Both Alfreda and Alfred smirked into their cups, long live the Queen and her rabbit Anarchy.

* * *

 **So...how'd you like Alfred and Alfreda? Heh...writing this has been so fun! Oh and I apologize for the typos!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Please leave me a review if you have the time, I'd love to know if you liked it! Hope you stick along for this adventure and I'll see you in the next chapter of~ this story XD.**

 **Ciao!**

 **-WolfSymphony**


	3. So, How About Your Issues?

**Welcome one and welcome all to~ the next chapter of my story! Thanks to all of you guys, you are all great! And I love that you all like it so far!**

 **Oh, and sorry for the grammar errors! I tried my best with editing!**

 **Quick shout-out to newcomers and reviewers!**

 **(You know what to do): A Big THANKS to:**

 **FantasyPanda12**

 **BigShazam**

 **Okibimaru**

 **Kreeft123xx**

 **Kira Sema**

 **1fairytaillover**

 **Aguukolkolkol**

 **Face in the hall**

 **SkillzR3solve89**

 **Chamicaze**

 **iiRedNightii**

 **Neveria**

 **StyxxandBethany**

 **PinkBat7941**

 **Hope you enjoy the chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

 **(If I did, there would be more brotherly!)**

* * *

After finally capturing the girls, bruised and battered, the four batboys transported their prisoners back to the Bat-cave. The trip back was mostly silent, really the muffled grunts from the two girls was the most distracting, but other than that it was a peaceful trip.

Once they arrived, the four Robins jumped off, or out, of their vehicles. Dick and Jason came to the back of the Bat-mobile and grabbed each of the two girls. The 'Red Robin' was patient in Dick's hold, he couldn't see her eyes but she was definitely glaring at him. Dick looked at her evenly, she was way too relaxed for her current situation. She actually really did resemble Tim there. Before Dick could ask either of them anything, a slight movement caught his eye near the Bat-Computer. Batman was sitting in his chair, but there were three other people there with him, all of them women.

"What the…" Dick murmured to himself, making 'Red Robin' look up at whatever he was looking at. Upon seeing the other people, she tensed and in a flurry of movements she twisted her arm from his hold and something dark red and brown splattered pushed him hard enough for him to fly onto the Bat Computer platform. Dick slid all the way to the seat, stopping at someone's feet. Looking up he saw a woman, very attractive actually but oddly familiar. Raising an eyebrow he smirked up at the dark haired girl, she had a similar costume to him too. Blue eyes glistened in the dim light of the Bat Monitor.

"Hey, there. Need a hand?" He smiled, well if she was offering, how could he refuse? But seriously, she looked _so familiar_. Her black bangs shifted in front of her eyes as she bent over and offered him her hands, _clawed_ hands. Huh, strange but otherwise okay. Its not like he'd never seen claws. But these were oddly familiar too.

"How could I refuse such a pretty lady like you?" Dick winked up at the blue hues as they widened, this is how he got all the ladies. Instead of blushing though, the girl burst out laughing. Taking both his hands, she pulled him up and pats his shoulder good naturedly.

"You really just tried your best? Was that flirting?!" She laughed again. That wasn't his best but it was a pretty good try. Girls usually fell at his smile, why was she laughing, did he have something stuck in his teeth?

"No, you don't have anything stuck in your teeth!" Wait, had she read his mind?!

"No, I didn't read your mind." She sighed and looked at Dick's incredulous face. She wiped her teary eyes and stretched out her hand.

"My name is Rachel G-"

"Grayson! You idiot. Where have **you** been?!" Everyone in the room looked at the origin of the shout. It was the Robin girl, her teeth were bared in a snarl and she yanked her wrists from behind her back. Kicking Jason in the knee and escaping his hold. Grayson? Damian looked at the girl and then at the one near his Grayson. What was going on?

"Batwoman? 'Wing? Hood?" The girl Dick had been holding stood in the same spot as before except, there on her back she had wings. Actual red robin wings coming from her back. They were spread majestically wide, in a threatening manner, anyone who got close would be pushed away like a toothpick in the wind. From there chaos erupted.

"Who are you-" _Dick._

"Father, why would you-" _Damian._

"I'm too tired for this-" _Jason._

"Batman what are-" _Tim._

"Batwoman where have you-" 'Red Robin.'

"Who are these barbarians-" 'Robin.'

"I have a headache-" 'Red Hood.'

"Oh my gosh are we this bad-" Rachel.

 _ **Clap. Clap. Clap.**_

Everyone stopped their questioning and looked to the source of the claps. There at the opening of the elevator stood two figures, both wearing black with white. One of them was Alfred holding a platter full of cookies topped high with just enough for everyone present. The second figure was-

"Alfreda! You're here!" Rachel jumped over Dick using his shoulders as a springboard. Easily she does a front flip and lands behind Dick, leaving him a bit awestruck by the sudden movement. Rachel ran towards Alfreda, arms spread widely only stopping right in front of the maid's outstretched hand.

"Alfreda?" The old maid shook her head and looked at her oldest charge sternly.

"Mistress Rachel! I am certain I taught you better than this! You do not use other people as spring boards. _Especially_ not without their permission." Alfreda stood in a terse stance, her fists resting on her hips, her eyebrow was raised and she stared down at Rachel who was twiddling her thumbs nervously, her lower lip sticking out in a distraught pout. In the background, the female Red Hood was snickering slightly into her hand, the sound coming out as huffs of breath. The female Red Robin was trying hard to look stoically at the scene, but just couldn't help crack a smile at Rachel's puppy eyes. The female Robin on the other hand did not let any emotion be seen through her facade, she simply stood with her arms crossed, glaring at her older sister.

"But Alfreda…" Pouting, Rachel looked up at Alfreda blue eyes shimmering with tears. The old maid's expression softened and she sighed taking her charge into her arms.

"Alright child, alright. You are okay." The old woman smoothed the tense muscles in Rachel's back. Rachel sank into the maid's arms and wrapped her arms tightly around her grandmother. She had feared the worst. Now that she thought about it, her two youngest siblings had arrived also. Tears built up in her eyes as the realization of the danger her family had been in reached her, she detached herself from Alfreda and made her way swiftly to the other two girls picking them up in her strong arms.

"You're alright, right? You're not hurt? If he hurt you-"

"We're fine Rachel." The winged girl whispered, her wings sagging awkwardly to the floor, no longer threatening.

"Grayson, unhand me! I am unharmed, you imbecile." The Robin girl squirmed, finally getting out of the hold and running off towards her mother, but before she got far, she kicked Red Hood in the shin making him jump up in pain.

"OW! You little _**brat**_! Come here and let me skin you!"Jason began to run towards the Robin, making it all the way to the computer where the barrel of his own gun was pointed at his head.

"Leave the Demon Brat alone." The girl wore his own costume, her brown leather jacket stained with blood and red bat standing out on her chest.

"And what will you do to stop me, huh?" Jason snarled, his hand itching to his own gun at his side. Who did she think she was?

"Shoot you." The girl said monotonically, her aim steady and unafraid.

"Jaybird, be nice." Both Red Hoods looked towards their corresponding Nightwing. Dick and Rachel both looked at each-other in shock, they both, in fact, had said the same exact thing at the same time.

"Shut up, Dickhead no one asked you." Jason growled, the female Red Hood, on the other hand, clicked her tongue in annoyance and lowered her gun, putting it back into its holster.

"Okay, everyone shut up for a moment and explain... _this_. What. Is. Going. On?" Now, it was the female Red Robin speaking out to everyone. "I have been thrown through universe after universe, followed by _her_ ," she points at the scowling Robin...or rather the female one, "For days, and I have not slept or had a cup of coffee in the last 48 hours. So if _anyone_ is going to say something next, it better be worth my time, or else I don't know how long I'll be able to control myself." The whole cave was silent, a cranky Red Robin was not a happy Red Robin, and not any one the Bat Family would wish on the worst villain, well maybe Joker. Her wings had disappeared again, Tim noticed, he'd have to ask about them later. Bruce stood up from his chair and looked upon every one in the cave.

"They," Bruce gestured to each of the girls, "are us, but from a different reality. And we are you. Simply enough, our genders have been switched." Batwoman shifted and took Bruce's hesitation to speak for herself, to everyone else it would have just seemed like he was pausing to breathe but Batwoman knew otherwise.

"I am Batwoman or otherwise known as Bianca Wayne." Batwoman took off her cowl and became Bianca. Everyone stared at her for a moment, Damian especially, memorized his 'mother's' face. He could see the similarities clearly, but that didn't mean he trusted her yet. Then the Robins introduced themselves accordingly.

"I'm Nightwing, but I'm also known as Rachel Grayson." She didn't have her mask on, so there was no need to remove one.

"Red Hood, or Jasmine Todd." Red Hood, now known as Jasmine, removed her mask and looked at everyone with sharp jade eyes. The only white now visible were her bangs that fell elegantly over her eyes without blocking them. Her face seemed softer though, compared to Jason's that was.

"Red Robin, or Timora...just call me Tim." Why her parents gave her the name, she had no clue and she never got to ask. Removing her own mask, she revealed half-lidded blue eyes and very dark bags underneath them.

"T-t." Was came the female Robin's reply. Rachel crossed her arms and smiled warmly at her ward. Well, temporary ward, her little Robin.

"Her hero name is Robin and her actual name is Danielle Wayne. I call her Dani, or Little D, or Baby Bat, or lil' sis...or-"

"Grayson, I advise you to be quiet now." She turned and looked at the new group, giving them all a clear warning to **never** call her by any of those names. Once she removed her mask, they could all see the resemblance to her mother, her eyes and nose were definitely Bianca. Wait, so if Bianca was Danielle's mother, then Talia was her...father?! Trippy.

"I'm done." Jason threw his hands up into the air and started stomping towards his bike. "I'm out, I've had enough of all of you at this point. I don't even like you guys."

"Jaybird wait-" Jason stopped, shoulder bunched at Dick's call.

"Don't call me that. You have no right."

"Jason, please. We...we would like your help with this. We don't want you to go." Jason laughed humorlessly.

"'We' who's 'we' Dick? I don't need liars in my life. Much less someone as disgusting a person as you. You make me sick." Dick flinched slightly at what he had just been told, it hurt. Really, really hurt.

"Jay…"

"Shut up. I'm gone." With that, he started on his departure once more.

"Jason Todd. If anyone is disgusting, it's you. Keep in mind, that it wasn't just you who was hurting." Everyone turned and looked at Jasmine, even Jason.

"Oh yeah? Then maybe I just wasn't worth it. If Bruce loved me so much, why is the Joker still alive, hm? Why is he running around still _killing_ people?! He calls himself a hero but he couldn't even save his own 'son.'" Low blow.

"You haven't given him the chance to explain, I'm sure. If you're anything like me, you haven't even looked at him for more than you needed to. The only reason I'm talking to my Nightwing is because...she knows the feeling of death." Everyone was shocked, everyone except the alternate Bat family. "But whatever, leave if you want. Better yet for me, I don't feel like seeing your ugly mug anymore, it makes me want to shoot you. Your attitude doesn't help any either." Jasmine sneered at her counterpart, she could tell she really ticked him off. Of course, that was what she had been aiming for. His teeth were gnashed together in rage, making his scowl ever more prominent. Jason Todd didn't listen to anyone but himself, and he certainly wouldn't let himself be manipulated by some girl copying his style.

He had stayed. Jason had actually stayed. Everyone was tired, cranky, and yearning for sleep. Batman and Batwoman dismissed everyone to the manor, hoping to continue working on a way to figure out exactly what was going on. But, well, Alfred and Alfreda were having none of it and promptly ushered their 'children' into the showers and to their rooms. The rest of the members reached their rooms and showered in their own bathrooms. After cleaning up and getting dressed with temporary clothes, they all settled in their beds hoping to get some sleep.

Rachel awoke with the sun in her eyes. Not something uncommon, but this sunlight came in at a different angle than her apartment window. Opening her eyes she sees she's not in her apartment, she's in the manor, and then everything comes back to her fully. Jumping out of bed, she rushes to the door and throws it open, the smell of bacon, eggs, muffins, and just plain breakfast made her stop in her tracks.

Slowly, she walked down the carpeted hall and climbed down the grand stairs. She still hadn't seen anyone and all she heard was the quiet shuffling in the kitchen.

Once she made it to the Kitchen doorway, she peeked in and found Alfreda and… Alfred, was it? Bustling around each other as they cooked in sync.

"Mistress Rachel, good morning. Your tea is on the table." Rachel walked to the little kitchen island and sat down behind her tea cup. Alfreda always knew when she wanted tea, she sometimes wondered if the woman was psychic.

"Good morning Alfreda, good morning Alfred." Alfred turned and sent a quick smile to Rachel.

"Good morning Miss Rachel." Then he turned back and continued cooking. Rachel was at a loss, should she offer her help? She wasn't much of a cook and well the only time she could actually cook was when she prayed so hard her brain almost popped. That was almost always only on someone's birthday. Plus, Alfred and Aldreda seemed to have it under control.

Slowly, one by one, more household members made their way down to the dining room table, on which plates of food had already been placed and spread over. Once everyone was seated, they began to eat. The tension in the air was tangible, almost shockingly so.

Bruce read over his newspaper silently, as did Bianca at the other side of the table. Each member sat across from their counterpart and weirdly enough were all positioned in a relatively same pose. Rachel and Dick smiled at each other and tried to make small conversation, but were instantly distracted by passing some dish of food, or reminding their Dami or Dani to eat rather than glare at their Tim. The two Tim's sat in silence, a book on their laps and a lazy muffin slowly making their ways into their mouths. Jason glared over at Jasmine once and looked away trying hard to ignore everyone at the table. Jasmine returned his glare with a cocky smirk and also ignored the rest of the residents.

All in all, everyone was mostly quiet. Until both Rachel and Dick had enough of the awkwardness of the situation.

"Okay, this is really weird!" Rachel said after a moment of looking at everyone around the table.

"Isn't anyone at least a little curious about each other? I mean, I know I am!" Dick continued the statement.

"If you're so curious, why don't you ask questions?" Timora said closing the books on economics she had been reading. Probably re-reading for fun.

"Uh, I mean, it's just everyone seems so closed off." Dick replied, flushing slightly at the frank answer. Timora simply raised an eyebrow.

"Okay then, so how old are you?" Timora looked at Dick incredulously, of all the things to ask, he asked that?

"I'm twenty, soon to be twenty-one." She replied steadily. Same as Tim.

"Oh, I know. What were those wings you had? Are they really yours? Can you fly?" Tim stared at his counterpart, he had been curious himself about the wings.

"They are of my own creation. I'd been trying to engineer them for years. My...uh inspiration came from the Flying Graysons, actually. They're made of lightweight titanium microfibers capable of extreme flexibility. Having been pulled so finely, I was able to actually weave them into each of the feathers on my first few attempts. Being so flexible and thin, they can furl easily into the small, almost unnoticeable compartment on the back of my suit. When I need them I just activate them through my cowl. Its mechanisms are a bit more complex, but I feel that you being...well Rachel from another world, wouldn't want to hear the super sci-ency stuff. I _can_ actually take off from the ground and fly with ease." Timora's eyes shined with excitement, and a small smile decorated her lips, as she explained her creation. Everyone at the table had stopped and looked at her as she spoke. Half the table already mostly knew what her wings consisted of, but it was a rare sight to see Tim express herself so openly.

Clearing her throat, Timora reigned in her emotions and looked at Dick curiously. "I have a question for you Dick. Did you fall with your parents?" Woah, things got serious _way_ too quickly. How were you even supposed to answer that? Obviously he wasn't dead so, no.

"Tim, that's an awful question to ask. Especially so soon." Rachel chided, a light sheen of sweat gathering on her forehead. Timora knew she was blunt, but this way she could know exactly how this Universe's Dick reacts to certain occasions. She'd be able to deduce just how much different this place was from her own home.

"I didn't fall with my parents." Dick chuckled nervously, "I mean, I wouldn't be here if that were true, right? They died on impact, you know?" Timora could feel everyone's stares, but she kept her gaze on Dick. Before she could reply, Rachel spoke, her eyes serious and blank. Now Timora felt a bit bad and her straightforwardness.

"That's not true. I fell." Dick's head whipped to Rachel.

"Wha…? Wait, you're telling me that you fell and survived? Does that mean that they survived too? Somehow? Did you have a net? Did someone catch you all?" Dick hopefully looked at his counterpart, if there was a universe that they didn't die, like _that_ then Dick wanted to know.

Rachel remained poised, taking a deep breath to calm her beating heart. Adrenaline wasn't going to be good at the moment. Bianca, at this point had lowered her paper and looked carefully at her oldest daughter.

"Maybe this isn't the right time to discuss this, Rachel." Bianca said getting up from her seat carefully. Everyone had finished eating at this point, staring at the scene unfolding between the two families.

"No B, its fine. They should probably know who I am anyway. Um, we could go to the living room for this." Everyone stood and began walking to the sitting room. The sitting room had always looked so big, with enough space to fit up to twenty people and seat fifteen. It was very convenient for this occasion, seeing as there were ten of them.

Dick sat next to Rachel, and the rest unconsciously sat with their corresponding equivalent.

"I did fall with my parents. No net, no blanket, and no person caught us. The only thing that caught us…" Rachel paused and looked up at the male Batfamily.

"...was the ground."

* * *

 _ **TA-DA! I am steadily making this longer and longer, did you notice? Oh and I am so glad you all are liking it so far!**_

 _ **Next chapter will be Rachel's backstory, let me know if these chapters are too tedious or if you are actually interested in knowing Rachel's and the rest of this Batfamily's version of their story!**_

 _ **Okay look below to see review replies for last chapters!**_

 _ **Omaribacache316:**_ _I'm super glad you're liking it and I hope you enjoyed this one!_

 _ **MysteryGirl3:**_ _Of course you get a shout-out! You reviewed so yeah definitely! Reviewer, followers, and favoriters, and even just people that read get a shoutout for being so supportive. It's just up above if you missed it~_

 _ **PinkBat7941**_ _ **:**_ _Absolutely, your shout is just up right there! How'd you like Timora and Tim? They didn't do much yet but I'm hoping to give all the characters time to themselves to talk and connect. Then some action! Can't wait for that!_

 _ **StyxxandBethany:**_ _Not much of a reaction from them, but Jay doesn't seem to like her much! XD Mostly because she's too much like him! How'd you like her? Other characters will be able to interact with her soon too! So no worries, there will be plenty of reactions._

 _ **Nightwingsass:**_ _I love Alfred, he's just too cool! And Nightwing's claws will come up next chapter! I hope it's kind of plot-twisty. Sort of, lol. Oh, and, yeah, I tried to make it as Dick-ish as possible~_

 _ **Neveria:**_ _Totally, you have no idea~_ _ **.**_

 _ **SkillzR3solve89:**_ _Oh, I'm so happy it made you laugh! You don't know how excited that makes me, I guess I can pull off comedy eyy~? I had to try with Hal though, he's just my favorite sass master!_

 _ **FantasyPanda12:**_ _I'm glad you liked the previous one and I hope this one didn't disappoint!_

 _ **My Name is Oliver Queen:**_ _I hope you liked this chapter!_

 _ **Writersblocks09:**_ _Thanks!_

 _ **Mireilles3:**_ _Thanks for this review! You were one of my first chapter reviewers!_

 _ **All my reviewers, favorites, and followers thanks for joining me and welcome if you're new. All your reviews motivate me and your favorite/follows make me so happy! And for you guys simply reading along, thanks for stopping by, and I hope you stick around!**_

 _ **Please leave me a review if you have the chance, I'd greatly appreciate it and I would love to see what you think!**_

 _ **Cioa~**_

 _ **WolfSymphony**_


	4. There Are Parallels in This Story

**WARNING: I WILL BE TALKING ABOUT THE SCENE WHERE THE GRAYSON'S FALL AND DIE. THERE'S MENTIONS OF JASON/JASMINE'S DEATHS TOO. AND YEAH HARSH THINGS...Just thought I'd let you know :)**

 _ **Hey there! Next chapter has arrived! I'm sorry I wasn't faster with this. I had put deadlines but there were some complications with my computer and blah blah blah excuses. Anyway, this chapter is a lot longer than the rest as a little treat to you~ You guys do prefer longer chapters right? Well enjoy! Leave me a review if you can, thank you!**_

 _ **Shout out time! Thank you all that favorited, followed and reviewed and welcome to~ (remember: if you don't want your name here let me know):**_

 _ **JaggerK**_

 _ **Redthorne19**_

 _ **Axellover2**_

 _ **SleepyBella**_

 _ **Cake-Addict**_

 _ **LukeCastellanLover379**_

 _ **Welcome to the story and I hope you enjoy this chapter.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Batman or any of the DC characters! Everything belongs to thier rightful owners.**_

* * *

"Finally, it was my turn to join my parents in their performance. So much training was put into our routine, and I was ready to show it all off." Rachel chuckled softly at the memory.

"If only I had done something more to let them know, to get them to understand what was going on. Maybe they would still be alive...maybe." Rachel sighed, her eyes became unfocused and she began her story, delving into the memory of one of the happiest and saddest days of her life.

"If only…"

* * *

" _Mama, tata, hurry hurry! We have to get practicing." A small girl ran ahead of her parents, jumping upon barrels and platforms as she performed flips and somersaults. The man chuckled at his little imp._

" _Calm down, little bird. We still have to whole day!" The little girl stopped and turned to look at her father, pouting slightly she walked back and jumped onto the man. He quickly caught her and brought her up to his shoulder._

" _But tata…" The little girl wilted onto her father's head, grabbing strands of his hair and fiddling with them carefully._

" _Rachel, be patient." Her mother said from next to her, not scoldingly or angrily, just as a kind reminder._

" _Alright, mama. I'm just really excited is all." Rachel smiled widely at her mother. The little girl started twitching on her father's shoulder. The trio had continued to walk, but the girl had remained seated. Her father noticed her fidgeting and smirks up at his child._

" _Little Robin, you just have too much energy, don't you?" Reaching up, he grabbed the girl and set her back down on the ground._

" _Off you go, go find Pop Haley and tell him we'll begin to set up." Rachel looked thankfully at her father and nodded. Then she took off doing cartwheels and more flips as she went. With a final front handspring she disappeared within the tent._

" _Oh what will we do with her, Mary? I wonder where she gets all this energy. It must be from you." Mary slaps her husband's shoulder jokingly, smiling at his statement._

" _If she got it from anyone, it would be from you John. You can't stand still even if your life depended on it." John smiled, his blue eyes shining along with his pearly white teeth._

" _I'm a happy man, Mary," He scooped up his wife into his arms, kissing her lips once she was steady. "Happy men can't help but dance." He spun with her in his arms, laughing at her surprised squeal._

" _John! You'll drop me!" She wrapped his arms around his neck securely._

" _Never love, I'll never drop you." Mary looked at her husband, the man she loved. The one she was happy with. John Grayson. Gently, she inches up and kisses him softly. Their lives would be brilliant. Thier daughter would mature into a beautiful woman and find her own love. Then, John and Mary would live out their days together, to the end._

" _I know you won't." Tears made tracks on her face and her stomach curled suddenly._

" _Why are you crying, love?" John asked worried. Mary reached up and wipped her tears away, looking up she saw the John was leaking tears as well._

" _I don't know. John, why are you crying." John sets Mary down and touches his cheek. Why was he crying. Suddenly a bad feeling squirmed in his heart. They were both in tears, feeling hopeless and lost. They realize that they are crying for their child, but why? They were all happy. John wraps his arms around Mary and rests his forehead on her crown, and they remain like that. Crying tears they feel are unnecessary but yet so real._

 _Little did they know that Rachel stared from one of the folds of the tent. Confused she went back in and began to look for Haley, maybe things would be less weird with him._

* * *

" _Look, you know you need our protection." A man dressed sharply, an equally sharp grin on his face, stared at Pop Haley. Two men were positioned behind him, acting as bodyguards. Big bodyguards._

" _I know I don't. Now, if you gentlemen would be kind enough to leave-" Haley replied as calmly as he could, but the man wouldn't relent._

" _I suggest, Pops, that you pay. If you don't, well, let's just say you'll be missing your best act." The man stepped close, looking at Pop dead in the eyes. His hands toying around with a pocket knife._

" _No." Haley replied surely, the man simply smiled. Looking towards the tent entrance where Rachel hid and spotting her momentarily. He sneered and waved his knife hand at Rachel, his yellowed teeth visible. Then he looked back at Haley._

" _I see. Have a nice night Haley. I'm sure you'll see things our way soon enough." Closing his knife with a snap, he walks away towards Rachel, and signals his bodyguards to follow him out. Rachel jumps up and runs away, jumping up on one of the metals poles keeping the tent up. Quietly, she lays there and waits to see the man._

" _You went and scared the little brat away Tony." One of the bodyguards says to the skinny man with a knife._

" _Shut up." Tony looks around for Rachel, not finding her he starts walking out, but not before stopping and pointing at his guards._

" _I need you two to, evict the most popular act here, ya hear? Some Grayson folk need to lose their wings. Its an easy snip." Tony made a cutting gesture with his fingers, then he started cackling._

" _Pops won't know what hit 'im." Then the men disappeared and Rachel jumped down from her spot. Her heart jumping in her chest, running to the center of the tent she stumbles into Pop._

" _Pop! Pop, those men are gonna do something bad, Pop." Haley kneeled down on one knee and rested his hands on her shoulders._

" _Calm down little missy, everything is alright I promise. Zucco is nothing more than a man with threats. He'll be gone before the performance even starts._

" _But Haley..!" Haley shook his head and stood from his position. Patting Rachel's head he started walking towards the exit as well. His hand never leaving Rachel's shoulder._

" _I promise, Rae. Everything'll be alright." Rachel frowned, why wouldn't Pop listen to her?! She'd tell her parents. Just as soon as she saw them again._

* * *

"After hearing that, I knew I had to tell my parents. I thought they would understand my worry, that they would trust me. But I was too young. Too naive."

* * *

" _Tata! Mama! We can't perform today, we just can't!" Rachel ran to her parents, hugging their legs like lifelines._

" _Woah, little bird what's the matter?" Rachel's father bent down and looked over his little girl._

" _Its nothing John, just Zucco again. Really, he just doesn't want to stop." John kissed Rachel's forehead and stood._

" _Don't worry baby girl, nothing will happen."_

" _But tata, please I heard them talking. They might-"_

" _Rachel, baby. Trust your daddy and Pop Haley when they say we'll be fine." Mary took Rachel's chin in her hand and lifted it up._

" _But mama-"_

" _Rachel, that's enough. What has gotten into you? You don't normally act this way."_

" _Please…"_

" _Rachel." John said seriously, "Now, that's enough. We need to finish preparing for the show. Go to Zitka and play with her. I'm sure she'd be happy to see you." Dejectedly, Rachel bowed her head and walked towards the animal tent, not a single spring in her step. Without giving her another glance, everyone began to work once more on preparing for that night's show._

* * *

 _The Graysons climbed up their poles to the trapeze boards. Below, Pop Haley could be heard introducing the act. The Flying Graysons! The crowd cheered wildly in excitement. Every one finally reached the top, John and Rachel's uncle, Rick, had already jumped, gaining momentum as the lights settled on them. Rachel looked down to the netless ground below. She had never been afraid of the height, in fact she took from it the given excitement._

 _Next, her mother and aunt jumped, John and Rick caught their wives securely. Looking across, Rachel could see her cousin preparing to jump, it was almost their cue. Mary returned to the board, her arms outstretched for Rachel to jump and grab onto. Mary smiled brightly, her face alight with pure joy. Maybe everything would be alright. Rachel jumped and from there everything slowed down. After jumping, a snap cracked into Rachel's mind, her mother's eyes widened in horror in sync with her own._

" _Rachel!"_

 _They all stared to fall, John reached out and grabbed Rachel hugging her to his chest, Mary reached over him and secured her small body. Positioning himself so that he would get the full force of the fall, John hugged his little girl to his chest and made the briefest eye contact with his wife, before everything went black._

 _Screams erupted from the crowd and everyone began to run, mothers and fathers taking their children from the scene of gore and red. Some stared shocked at the scene. Among them, was Bianca Wayne._

 _Bianca looked at the fallen bodies of the Graysons. Thier bones twisted terrifyingly, eyes and mouths agape in expressions of fear. Crimson soaked the dirt, and none seemed to have survived. She stepped over the crowd box and walked slowly towards the bodies of Mary and John Grayson. Her heeled boots crunching almost ominously in the sand. Once she was close enough, she sees on John's chest Rachel. The poor child, her parents held onto her till the very end. Her hair was blood soaked and her arms twisted oddly as they were squished in between the ground and her father's heavy body, only her right hand's fingertips brushed the ground._

 _Bianca kept staring at the small body. So young. So very young. Closing her eyes, Bianca took off her jacket and prepared to place it on the dead family. She had seen the small child jumping around in excitement just an hour before. Now, she was gone._

 _As her jacket touched Rachel's body, a shuttering gasp shook the tiny frame. Bianca jumped over the bodies and went to the side the little girl's face could be seen. Blue eyes were half lidded with clouding pain._

 _She was alive._

 _She had survive._

 _A fall like this! She had survived it. Bianca looked around for Haley. She had to call someone, anyone. A phone, where was her phone. She can't find it!_

" _She's alive! Call an ambulance! Someone call an ambulance, this little girl is alive!" Bianca yelled and instantly looked down at the minute child. The little girl gasped and coughed, blood staining her lips from within._

" _Hey, hey, I'm right here. Can you hear me?" Rachel blinked slowly. She hummed before her body shook with more coughing._

" _It's okay, shh, it's okay. You'll have help soon. I'm Bianca. Bianca Wayne. Just stay awake, okay?" Rachel hummed again, her little fingers twitching in pain. How had she survived? She was so little. How many of her bones were broken? How much permanent damage was made? Where was the ambulance?!_

" _Rachel! Oh, Rachel…" Haley ran to the little girl and Bianca. Dropping to his knees next to the millionaire._

" _Oh, Rae...this...this is my fault." Tears coursed down the older man's face. Bianca simply sat there making sure that Rachel did not close her eyes. After what seemed like an eternity, the EMT's arrived. Bianca and Haley stood, leaving them enough space to work. They muttered among themselves, giving each other's quick instructions._

 _Rachel had closed her eyes in the little time Bianca had moved away from her._

 _Efficiently enough, the medics got Rachel into the ambulance and they were off to the hospital. Haley couldn't leave with her, having been detained by the police for questioning. This having been his circus, they wanted more information on the situation. Bianca reassured the man that she would stick with the child and got in the ambulance with the little girl._

 _On the way, the medics worked furiously to keep Rachel alive. Using the defibrillator even to restart the small, failing heart. Bianca sat scared for this child. If she survived, she couldn't remain in the circus any longer. With all the travel, surely it would be too hard on her._

 _She could always take her in, right? The manor was large enough. Alfreda surely wouldn't mind either. Bianca could provide care and shelter to Rachel. Just as long as she agreed, Bianca wouldn't mind having some more company in her home. All Rachel had to do was fight for her life. The rest would be dealt with one step at a time._

* * *

"From there, all I mostly remember is pain. I couldn't move, couldn't talk. I could barely even breathe. Or rather, I couldn't even breathe on my own." Rachel interlocked her hands, wringing them in grief left unseen on her face. Dick, who was sitting right next to her, slowly, almost uncertainty, rested his hand on top of her own. He knew he made the right choice when their eyes met, her blue eyes shining with gratitude. From there, Rachel continued.

* * *

 _The hospital room was white. Very white. Sterile, clean, emotionless. It was scarier that darkness._

 _Rachel looked blankly at the ceiling of her room. She couldn't move. She couldn't speak. At most she could open her eyes for a few minutes a day before they closed for more hours than necessary._

 _Sometimes, she could hear a voice. It was a woman's voice. She remembered having heard it before… when she fell? No...when she was on the ground? Yeah._

 _The voice told her stories of heroes, heroes that did wondrous things. They saved the lives of so many people. Among them were Superwoman, Batwoman, and WonderWarrior. They all sounded amazing. Each with their own power and strength. Each with a bond of unbreakable trust that no one could possibly destroy._

 _Other times, the voice told Rachel about how nice it was outside, and that she had to get better. That when she awakened, she would be taken outside to see the the brilliant sun. She would be able to play in the park and enjoy the air once more. Even after Rachel's eyes closed the voice remained. Rachel really wanted to meet this person. It was so nice and welcoming. Almost like her mama. Where was her mama? Did she fall too? She fell too._

 _Rachel loved having the voice reassure her so. She was sure that the voice's hand was the one that pet her head to softly. The one that grabbed her hand in their own. Maybe one day she'll be able to see the voice. Maybe._

 _She remembered this voice now, her name was Bianca. Bianca, they would surely meet. One day._

* * *

 _A month after the fall, Rachel remained in her periodic coma. Signs of awakening showed but there was still no sign of recognition._

 _A month and a day after the fall, Rachel Grayson went missing._

 _One night, when Rachel opened her eyes she found darkness. But she could move. She could move! Standing up, Rachel felt around for something, anything, that would tell her where she was. She felt no pain, no discomfort except for the damp sensation under her feet._

" _Rachel Grayson. You have been chosen by the Court of Owls." Looking up, Rachel finds two golden yellow eyes shining in the darkness. Far, far above her._

" _Your name has been taken, as of now you are Talon. And forever more until you are told otherwise. You will obey the Court or you will be eliminated." The little girl sat confused, where was she?_

" _Your first mission. Escape this well, or you will find that you will perish within." The golden eyes blinked and disappeared. Rachel tried yelling, nothing but a croak emanating from her throat. She couldn't talk, couldn't scream. Crawling forward, she reaches a slippery wall. Feeling around for some sort of foot hold, anything that will allowed her to climb upwards. She finds a little ledge and begins to climb, slowly and steadily._

 _She falls once. Standing up she climbs higher this time._

 _She falls again. Again she stands and starts climbing again._

 _Her fingers bleed from the jagged rocks. But she keeps on climbing._

 _She falls for what seems to be the fifth time. Her knee shatters on impact, so she waits. And waits. Two nights later, it's completely healed, so she starts climbing again._

 _Almost to the top this time her gown catches on something sharp. The abrupt stop makes her lose her grip and she falls all the way from the top. Her leg breaks in three places, both her arms are now useless. Her neck remains stiff, and her shoulder feels out of place. She can't feel her chest. Those injuries take three weeks to heal._

 _Rachel still cried at times, at first she cried a lot, but her mama nor her tata were there to make her feel better. So she stopped crying at one point. Mostly she just waited a lot. Waited to heal. Somehow she healed a lot faster than before, she could feel it._

 _Once her bones realigned, Rachel stood and climbed one more time. She would make it this time, she was sure. Pieces of her hospital gown were wrapped around her hands as a replacement of chalk. Taking a running start, Rachel propelled her jump with the side of the wall. With a grunt she grabbed onto the jutting rocks. Her nails were stronger now, so were her fingers and toes. Like a monkey, she scaled the walls over all the memorized handholds._

 _She kept on climbing, steady, so sure of her goal. Today was the day for sure._

 _The top was so close. Just right there._

 _Her foot slips, but she quickly find another spot to place it. Almost there._

 _The mouth of the well just within her reach, so she jumps with all her might. Her arms outstretched with her hands prepared to catch the ledge._

 _Her fingers curl around the stone, with her final strength, she pulls herself up: she's free._

" _It has been five months, I never thought you would make it to the top. You are a strong one little Talon."_

* * *

"After that, I was trained. The Talon in charge of me was named William Cobb. Supposedly, he was my great-grandfather from my father's side, but we never actually tested that fact." Rachel sighed and looked up once more to the male Batfamily. They all had varying expressions of confusion and awe, horror and sympathy. Her own family was sympathetic. Timora even looked a bit guilty. This made Rachel smile. Timora was putting up a front. A strong one, and Rachel could tell that her little sister did not trust anyone in this house at the moment. Of course, if Rachel pointed this out, Timora would most likely deny it and continue being cranky and defensive until she felt she could trust someone. Perhaps, she could get her to talk to Timothy. They were each other after all.

Looking down at her hands, she sees Dick's bigger hand on top of hers. She wants to cry, actually. It's faint but definitely there. The memory, just remembering the pain was horrible. But, Tony Zucco had paid. Never again could he cause anyone any more pain, even if it wasn't by her hand, he paid the consequence with his life.

"Rachel." Rachel looks up, Dick had been the one to call her.

"Yeah?" His eyes were full of sorrow, and instantly he wrapped his arms around her, making her head rest on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry that happened to you." Rachel's eyes welled up with tears, silently they slipped down her cheeks. She smiled slightly as she sniffed.

"Silly, there's nothing to be sorry about. It happened to you too." Laughing a little, she pats his back reassuringly.

"But not like you." Pulling away, she can see he has tears in his eyes also. Was she this heartfelt. Did she truly show her love so openly?

"Don't worry about it. It's all in the past. I have a family now. After so many days in darkness, after so much time alone. I have people that love me. Just like you, I'm happy. I could never ask for more." Rachel looks around smiling at everyone. It's so bright, so openly happy.

"My heart was frozen once. Hardened by a Talon, by the darkness. If it weren't for Bianca, for this family. I would still be lost." They all sat in silence, absorbing the information. Now they understood what Jasmine had said about Rachel.

"Even in another universe, you're such a bleeding heart." It was Jason that spoke. Jasmine took the moment to swiftly whack her counterpart in the head.

"I'm so sick of you." She sneered before she grabbed him by the neck and put him in a hold. A full blown fight broke out from there. Jason tried to break the hold, he couldn't get out of it by standing so he dropped to the ground and tripped Jasmine. Her legs gave out from underneath her and she fell on a wooden side table with a grunt. Jason went to punch her but only ended up breaking the table in two. He growled before throwing another punch towards Jasmine's face. Jasmine dodged once twice and then whipped her fist out, catching Jason in the nose and causing it to bleed. She went to punch him again but missed and received a kick to the stomach.

The air left her lungs in a cough, taking the opportunity Jason grabbed Jasmine by the shoulder and shoved her towards the brick frame of the fireplace. During the whole fight, Dick made to stop them,so did Bruce, but Rachel simply held him back and shook her head, saying something about Jasmine knowing what she was doing.

The fight escalated until it reached the main hall. Both Jasmine and Jason fell to the floor and began rolling around, both trying to be on top in order to deliver more powerful blows.

"You're just some scared little kid, aren't you!?"Jasmine yelled in Jason's face as she pinned his hands down.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" Jason kicked his leg up and into Jasmine's stomach, she loses her grip on his hands and flies off sliding near the door where both bat families looked on. She smashed her teeth together and jumped up onto her feet with ease. Her hair tie had broken from the scuffle and now she stood with her hair in every direction. She takes off her jacket and lifts her fists up in a boxing stance. With her head she signals Jason to come and fight. He scoffs and lifts his own fist, both Jasmine and Jason sprint closer to each other. Jasmine smirks and lashes out her fist, Jason moves his head to the side, dodging the blow. Punches and kicks keep flying in a myriad of movements. In one final move, both Jasmine and Jason punch each other's faces. They freeze in their spots, fists to faces. Then, they collapse.

"Jasmine!" Rachel rushes towards her sister, but instead of really looking worried she looked amused. Jasmine's eyes were open but she seemed dazed. She cursed Jason under her breath and touched her nose.

"I should have expected myself to have a killer swing, but that was harsh. The brat almost knocked me out." She mostly whispered the last part to herself, but Rachel being so close actually heard her. She laughed at her younger sister and stood up, looking at Dick to see if he had approached Jason. He hadn't. Rachel handed Jasmine a handkerchief and went to kneel next to Jason, who by now had sat up holding his nose. He glares at the female Nightwing but she simply holds out her hand, smiling compassionately at him.

"Come now, little brother, let's get that nose fixed up." Rachel could tell he was about to throw insults at her, but before he did Jasmine swooped in and pulled on his shirt collar, dragging him over the hardwood floor and then the carpet. He tried his best to scream his protest but they were ignored.

"Are you sure it's safe to leave them alone in the Batcave?" It was Bruce who asked hesitantly. Rachel rubbed the back of her neck and replied, "I trust my sister, she knows how much is too much." Rachel then approached Dick and swung an arm around his neck, he easily mimicked her movement.

"Okay, now that the serious stuff is over with, we want to propose an idea." Dick started looking at the group.

"We think we should bond a bit more. I mean this must have happened for a reason right? Maybe we had to do some thinking about ourselves." Rachel continued on with Dick's idea. Dani and Dami both scoffed.

"Please Grayson, the only reason we are here is because some idiot started playing with technology, which most likely did not belong to him, and had some sort if a grudge with my mother." Dani huffed, her arms were crossed haughtily in a I-am-more-superior-than-thou-but-Grayson-still-finds-me-cute way. It was true though, Grayson does find her cute.

"Regardless, it doesn't matter. We are going to make the most of it!" Dick exclaimed and Rachel yelled a 'Yeah!' in response, the the two walked away, most likely to make plans. This week was going to be awfully eventful.

* * *

"Let. Me. Go!" Jasmine sighed and instantly lets go of Jason's collar. Jasmine then walked a few steps away and leaned against the costume cases, specifically the one that had the original Robin costume inside of it, the one that Jason was the last to wear.

Jason stood and dusted himself off, before looking up and glaring at his counterpart. He was about to say something, insult her, belittle her, anything, but she cut him off.

"Do you know why Bruce keeps this here?" Jasmine uncrosses her arms and points at the case behind her with her thumb. Jason remains quiet for a moment, he didn't know what to say really.

"I don't know, most likely to remind himself of his Golden Boy and how good he was. Honestly, I don't really care. He never cared about me-"

"He keeps it here, Jason, to remind himself of his biggest failure. To remind himself that you died because he wasn't prepared. That it was his fault you died and that if he had never brought you into this life of crime fighting you would have never suffered and you would still be alive today. Jason he searched for you. He almost reached you. If he had made it there a minute earlier you would have been saved." Jasmine cut Jason off, her voice strong but not unkind. She spoke factually about the topic, really wanting Jason to see how much Bruce suffered.

"But he wasn't there a minute earlier. And you know what, if he was so devastated he would have done something! His biggest failure wasn't the fact that he wasn't able to rescue me, no, his biggest failure was letting that **psychopath** roam around free killing more people! Innocent people! If it were the Golden Boy-"

"If it had been Dick he wouldn't have done it either! If it had been Dick, I know he would have come as close to killing the Joker as he did when you died, but he wouldn't have killed him. You know why? Because what keeps him going is his belief that justice can be served without _killing._ He knows that he can change the world without being a monster like the Joker and like every other murderer out there! He thought that because you fought for the same things, you wouldn't want him to kill...that was what kept him from breaking the Joker's neck after he tortured you and killed you. He thought he was doing the best for you. It's the same thing he would have done for Dick...The very same thing." Jason looked at Jasmine dead in the eye, he wanted to believe her so much. He knew he wanted to deep down in his heart.

"He didn't love me-"

"Jason," Jasmine approached Jason, stopping just a foot or two away from him.

"He loved you _so much_ , you can never really understand. He broke every bone in the Joker's body he could. He looked straight into his son's murderer's eyes and fought against the desire of taking his life just as he did yours. He stood at your grave and cried. For hours, and during the day he ceased to function. He would forget sometimes you had died and he would call your name, expecting you to run down the hall, but he was disappointed when you never arrived. He became darker, closed off. He lost you...he missed you." She reached out and hesitantly put a hand on his arm. Jason's eyes were downcast, tears weren't evident in them but Jasmine could tell he was biting his lip to keep from tearing up. Jasmine knew he wasn't going to be able to say anything, so she kept speaking.

"He didn't mean to replace you, but he needed Tim. He was going to die without someone watching his back. He almost did a few times, actually. I understand how you feel, but think about it? Maybe, you can come to understand that even though he did wrong by you a few times, he really wants to make things right. So does Dick." Jasmine took her hand away and stepped back. She looked at Jason one more time and then started walking towards the stairs. He needed time to think, she knew. She knew that once she left he would jump on his bike and take off to one of his safe houses. Jason Todd would be gone for a couple of days and so would Red Hood, during that time period he would think about everything that he had heard. Then he would return, and although he won't show it, he will try to understand and to forgive. One member at a time. Jasmine knew, that's why when she heard his motorcycle revving and taking off she smiled to herself and wished him a safe trip.

* * *

She walked back into the sitting room, everyone had disappeared again, he only person that would probably be left was.

"Jasmine." Rachel.

"Hey, sis. What's with that expression? You'll mess up your already ugly face with wrinkles, you know." Jasmine could tell she almost got a smile, but that Talon training made her facade almost unbreakable.

"How'd it go?" Jasmine shrugged.

"As well as it could have. He's gone now. He'll be back though." Rachel nodded then she smiled impishly.

"Good job Little Wing, you did a good heart-to-heart, I'm proud of you." Again, Jasmine shrugged, turning away towards the kitchen entry-way.

"I wouldn't have gotten soft if I wasn't hanging out with bleeding heart like you." Rachel pouted and pounced on the taller girl's turned back.

"Didn't you punch Jason for calling me that?"

"Yeah, 'cause only I can insult you, idiot."

"You're hurting my feelings, Jace." Jasmine scoffed and began to walk with Rachel still on her back. She changed her course towards the gym.

"As if I care." Rachel chuckled and tightened her arms slightly around Jasmine's neck to secure herself.

"Jace?" She asked after a while of silence.

"What?" Jasmine asked in an annoyed tone, Rachel knew she was only joking though.

"I love you a lot, little sister. And I'm sorry." Jasmine's throat tightened momentarily, she linked her arms under Rachel's thighs to keep her from falling off.

"Yeah, whatever." Jasmine replied nonchalantly but Rachel knew that was just her way of saying she loved her too. Rachel would wait till she was ready to express herself more. On the inside though Jasmine thought to herself.

" _I can't help but love you too, you big idiot. Thank you."_

* * *

 **There it is! Look at the length of this?! You guys like? Leave me a review if you can, I'd love to read them! Thank you so much for reading and joining me on this little adventure. I know this was a bit of a filler but next chapter there will be a mission and some complications. If you left me a review I'll answer it below. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next chapter!**

 **Oh tata = dad in Romanian, there was no Romany in Google Translate so I had to use that instead. I wanted to, I love the fact the Dick is half Romany!**

 **My Name is Oliver Queen:** Truthfully, Dick has always been my favorite Bat-boy but I love them all. I wanted to reflect that onto Rachel and show her maternal side and Dick shows his paternal one. I'm glad you like them! And, yeah, I imagined them at each other's throats and then Jason would just leave, but I needed him to stay.

 **RedHoodsWife:** XD really?! That reference though. And yes, everything just dropped, I could imagine Alfreda dropping plates and everything. I'm glad you liked it and I hope you enjoyed this one as well! Thank you for your review.

 **PinkBat7941:** I admit, Timora is being a brat! But she has a reason, even with her reason though, she is being mean. Yet, the problem with Timora is that she doesn't trust this whole situation. As opposed to everyone else that is just diving into this whole meeting your male self, Timora is a bit more dubious. Timora's experience with her parents was relatively the same as Tim's, although one time her father burned her stuffed teddy bear, but she was mostly neglected and ignored. She has a lot in common with Tim, once she starts trusting them more she'll show it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, though!

 **Nightwingsass (Guest):** Hey, thanks! I'm glad you're liking it! I feel like, since Jasmine is already on good terms with her family she gets annoyed with her past self, who in this case is Jason. That's why they're fighting so much. Once Jason see things as she understands them they make a really good team and they kick major butt! Until then, they are rivals...sort of. Thanks again!

 **Omaribacache316:** Thank you! And yes Catwoman will make an appearance. She won't be too impacting but she will show up and so will he counterpart~ Catman, otherwise known as Sean Kyle. I ship Bat-Cat so there will be a hint in there! But really, I'm only planning a bit of a cameo.

 **Chibi Rose Angel (Guest):** Oh, I love that you love it! Thank you! Female Bruce I want her to be just as brood-y but still have a bit of a maternal nature. She still has all her social issues as Bruce does though. I hope you enjoyed Rachel's story, I'll see how everyone liked this. I I get good feedback I'll do something similar for all the Bat-girls but if it's too annoying for people I'll figure something else out. Thanks for your review!

 **Migisi curtis:** I'm so glad you gave my story a chance then! I've always wanted to see a serious fanfic like this but I couldn't find one so I decided to write it myself. I'm really glad you're liking it so far and no worries about your English it looks fine! I understood your enthusiasm and your words! I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well!

 **MysteryGirl3:** Yeah, Timora is currently on the defensive! She just doesn't trust anyone at this point and she's a bit protective of her family. She warms up to the Male Bat-Family soon though and once she does she'll be acting like the Tim you know and love. Thank you for the review! And I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

 **Thanks again for your support and I'll see you next time!**

 **Ciao~**

 **-Wolf Symphony**


End file.
